The Longest Path
by onenightgoneblind
Summary: What if Link never left Koholint because he never needed to? What if he was just an ordinary Boy who stranded on that Island? What if Koholint never was a dream but a real Island? Modern World, LinkxMarin. Be sure to read the Authors Note! Maybe rated M due to following chapters if I decide to write a full Story.
1. How could she know?

I do not own the "The Legend of Zelda" series.

* * *

I felt weak and I could barely keep my eyes open. I saw a strange figure coming right at me. I was afraid that figure would hurt me; there was nothing I could do to protect me against this … thing. As it came closer the figure became more and more clear and I could tell what this strange looking thing was. A Human.

I woke up in a large and comfortable bed. I sat up and looked around but there was nobody. I could tell from the looks of it that it was clearly the room of a girl. And when I say girl, I really mean it. Pink walls. Everywhere I looked, I only saw pink. Stuffed toys, curtains, a carpet and the list could go on forever. I wondered how the girl that lived here could look like, probably like her room, with a pink top and a pink skirt, pink socks and shoes and even a pink hair tie to hold her peroxide blondebraids. Suddenly I felt really tired again; I yawned and felt a sharp pain on my chest. I looked down and noticed that someone had bandaged my entire chest. I lifted my legs out of the bed and was just about to trying to get up as I heard a voice yelling at me.

"Don't you dare to get out of bed with your injuries!"

There she was. The girl who was obviously addicted to pink. She was actually really beautiful and had, to my own amazement, long orange hair and wore a blue dress. She just looked really stunning and I couldn't help myself so I looked at her for two more minutes with my mouth fully open in amazement. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a few freckles in her beautiful face. Her long orange hair was shining because of the light that came through the huge windows. Her eyes were full of kindness and joy. I was lost in thought until she finally spoke.

"Close your mouth or your heart gets cold"*** **

"Sorry, it's just, you know I saw your room and I just thought you would look really different than you do and I am really sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just so much pink and you're not so much pink at all and did I say that I'm sorry if not then I would like to.."

She raised an eyebrow and said "So wake me up when you're finished with apologizing, would you?"

I could tell by her looks that I was blushing.

"Is your face always so red?" she said and smirked.

"Only if I embarrass myself." I said with a smile.

"You must be hungry" she answered, "wait a minute, I'll be right back" and so she left. It took her half an hour to come back with a plate full of food. There were eggs and some slices of bread, orange juice, a glass of milk and some chocolate cookies. I always thought this kind of food would only exist in some lovely Books where the Hero is injured and his princess is taking care of him. She handed the plate to me and without paying any more attention to her I immediately began to eat and I had to admit for some eggs and cookies it really tasted good.

"You're really cute, actually." She said with a smirk that I couldn't explain. Either she was making fun of me or she really meant it. No matter how she meant it, I couldn't help and let out a small laugh at the thought that she just said that to a young man who was shoveling eggs and bred in his mouth like a wild animal three minutes ago. She gave me a look and asked

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know how bad my injuries are and I don't think I will leave until they're fully healed. Also I don't have any family who's waiting for me so maybe I will stay here a little while longer or even forever, who knows? It depends on how nice the people here are and if the Island is a good place to stay and live. I just really hope the people here are as nice as you are." I said to her.

She smiled and answered "At first, your injuries aren't as bad as you may think. It's just a wound on your chest and some bruises here and there, nothing you must worry about. Secondly, this place is actually really beautiful. There are huge woods that you can discover and there are a few nice places, especially for couples." As she said that, she looked on the ground and let out a silent sigh. "I can show you when your wounds are healed if you want. And the town has some great bars and shops."

I looked at her and forced a small smile "As I said before you're a nice girl, but I don't want to bother you and your family, you know? Also you know nothing about me, not even my name; I could be a bad person and rob your family or harm you or whatever. I know you don't think that but maybe your mother or your father and I don't want to make any enemies on my first days here. I really appreciate your kindness and I wish I could allow myself to stay here longer, but when I'm fully recovered I'm going to find a place where I can live for a few days."

Something was in her looks, something like … Disappointment? But then she looked like she had an idea and said to me "You don't bother me and I don't really have any family either, the only one who lives here with me is my father Tarin but he's rarely here and he is really kind so you can stay here as long as you want. You said that I know nothing about you but you know nothing about me, too. Not even my name." She saidthatwith exaggeratedemphasis. "I could be a bad person and harm you with Tarin who isn't really my father but my bad boyfriend with too many muscles."

She started to laugh and I could do nothing but join her beautiful laughter.

She walked over to the door and was just about to leave the room when she suddenly turned around, looked at me and said "And by the way, my name is Marin. And I would be really happy if you would stay here for a little while longer, or maybe forever, Link." And with that, she left, leaving me confused. So her name was Marin, a really beautiful name. The little talk and the food made me really tired and it was about to getting dark soon, so I decided to just sleep. But the only thing I could think about was how she said my name with her soft voice.

And how she could know my name.

* * *

*****My mother used to say this to my older sister and me, for example when we stared at sweets with open mouth. I don't know if there's a prober translate for this, so please forgive me.

******Authors Note:**

Sooo, this was my first Fanfic ever. At first, I am really sorry if I made huge mistakes but English isn't my native language. Actually I am from Germany, so please, forgive me about that. Secondly I don't know if this is going to be an entire Story or just an Oneshot. I tend to write a full story but if nobody likes this then I'm going with an Oneshot. If I really write a full story you will of course find out why Link stranded on Koholint, why Marin knows his name and why Marin was so lost in thought when she mentioned the "few nice places, especially for couples."

I'm not trying to get your attention, I just write it so maybe some of you have some ideas I could bring into this story.

Remember always, I'm writing it for you to have fun.

I decided to make the pairing LinkxMarin because I thought they two would be really cute together and I didn't find any fanfics that not have a sad ending or something like that but maybe I'm just too stupid to find them but never mind :D

I don't except any reviews because this is my first Story with a not so shipped pairing but I would be happy If some of you liked the story (or chapter if it's going to be a story) and would let me know it. I will make sure to answer everybody (If anybody writes something, haha)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the next morning, more tired than I was before I tried to sleep. The entire night I only could think about the events that had happened. Marin was a really kind and attractive girl, but there was something about her that I couldn't figure out. Even though I hadn't really spoken to her at all, just these few words, I could tell that there definitely was something that was bothering her. I stepped out of bed and walked across the room to a large window. The view was beautiful. You could see the ocean, the beach and there were some little kids playing games. It was a beautiful day.

I looked around the room and noticed a little drawer with photos on it. The photos showed Marin as a kid with a boy, they looked like they were really good friends. On another photo there were Marin and a man who looked a bit like a video game character from a game that I used to play when I was little, it was probably her father, Tarin. I looked a moment at the pictures and noticed that there weren't any pictures of her mother and remembered that she hadn't mentioned her. I noticed a picture of Marin alone; I could tell that it wasn't an old picture because she was wearing the same blue dress as she did when I talked to her and the only difference to her now appearance was that she had buns on the picture. I grabbed the picture and looked at it.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door; without thinking I said "Come in"

The door opened and Marin stepped into the room. She looked at me, probably curious because I was holding the picture in my hands. She raised an eyebrow and said

"So you decided to walk around my room and touching things, huh? I hope you didn't search through my drawer and stole my underwear"

I immediately blushed

"I swear I never wanted to do that, I just saw these pictures and wanted to take a look at them, I am so sorry if you feel unwell and I will just move it back, okay?"

She laughed at me, stepped forward, took the picture and moved it back to where it was. She then looked at me.

"You're really, really cute when you try to excuse yourself, but please, stop. It's like you're excusing yourself for breathing and if you go on with that I will probably start to excuse myself as well for everything I do"

"I try to, but I won't promise anything" was my great response.

She looked at the pictures for a moment and I noticed a little smile when her eyes stopped at the picture with the boy.

"He's a friend of yours?" I asked.

"He was" she said and her smile faded.

I wanted to ask her what had happened between them, why they weren't friends anymore, I could see that it was bothering her, but I decided not to ask. I was a stranger and she wouldn't tell her life history to me. It would be rude of me to ask, even if I wanted it really badly I just looked at her and said

"I'm a bit hungry, would you mind if I go downstairs and look for some food?"

"Oh no, stay here, I'll take care of it. And before I forget it, does your chest hurt?" she asked.

"Thank you and its okay. It hurts but it's not bothering me."

"I'll make you food and then we will refresh your bandages and put some salve on your chest. It will reduce the pain"

She left the room. A few seconds later I remembered that I wanted to ask her how she could know my name. And man, I really needed a shower, too. I moved to the door and was making my way downstairs as I heard a familiar voice humming from a room across the floor. I went to the door frame and remained there. Marin was standing there and was probably making some eggs and cookies again, as she suddenly stopped humming and looked to the site. In the corner of her eye she noticed me, turned around and I knew that she was going to make fun of the situation again.

"So at first you search through my drawer and now you're watching me, you know, I'm starting to think the story of you raping me could be true" she said with a smirk.

"I won't apologize for that, you know, not long ago a girl told me to not apologize for everything" I said, smirking too, "and I just wanted to ask if it's okay if I take a quick shower"

"Sure, but you need clothes, right? Stay here, I'll get you some" she left and came back a few minutes later with clothes in her hand. "Here, and about the thing with the apologizing, its okay, I just hope you apologize when you raped me" she grinned. "Just put the bandages at the floor, and hurry up, your food is almost ready."

I thanked her and made my way to the bathroom which was towards my, or Marins, room.

I undressed myself and looked at the mirror to see my chest. There was a large wound and it would probably become a scar. I stepped under the shower, turned on the water and let the hot drops pearl down my body. It felt so good. Suddenly I remembered that I had again forgotten to ask Marin how she could know my name. I wondered. Maybe I should have asked her about that boy, maybe she needed someone to talk to, maybe she wanted me to ask, maybe, maybe, maybe. After ten minutes I turned off the water, stepped out, dried myself and put the clothes on that Marin gave me, except for the shirt.

I stepped out the bathroom, walked back to my room and saw Marin already standing there. She was obviously looking at my chest.

"So we should bandage it quickly, can you put on the salve while I'm looking for a bandage?"

Without waiting for me to answer she left. The salve was lying on a table; I took it and put it on my chest. It burned a bit but was cooling.

Marin came back after a few seconds with a bandage in her hand.

"So I think you should sit on the bed while I'll do it, if not I can't reach your chest really good."

I nodded and until this moment I never realized how short Marin really was. To look me in my eyes she had to look up; I guess she would reach barely my chest and it would be really difficult for her to put bandages on if her hands were over her head.

I sat on the bed and waited patiently for Marin to come along and starting to bandage the large wound.

Nothing happened.

She just stood there in the middle of the room. Looking at me.

"Hey Marin, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just lost in thought for a moment."

As she started to put the bandages on, I finally remembered to ask her.

"Umm, Marin? There's something I wanted to ask you but I always forgot an-"

"No, I won't go on a date with you."

I was speechless for a moment. She sounded very, very serious. I just sat there for a moment while she continued with my chest. Although I never wanted to ask that, it kind of hurt me.

I wanted to say something so that Marin would think it didn't bother me. I couldn't. I hated the awkward silence.

"So, your bandages are fresh and your food is ready, wait there and I'll get it for you."

Just as she was about to step out the door I could manage to speak again.

"Marin?"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

She looked at me.

"I just wanted to ask how you could know my name, that's all"

I couldn't look in her eyes.

"Oh I forgot, I found this picture, you've had it in your hand as you stranded."

She showed it to me and suddenly I felt numb. It was a picture of me and my little sister. We were laughing. On the back was something written. 'Link and Aryll's first Halloween alone"

"Your sister is a cute girl Link."

"She was. She was a cute girl."

Marin just looked at me and finally I could manage to return her gaze. She understood and left me alone.

* * *

I headed down to the beach. Although it was getting dark I needed a quiet place to think.

I was so mean to him. He just wanted to ask how I could know his name and I, oh god what was I thinking in this moment? Why would I think he would ask me for a date? I am so stupid, just so, so stupid. Now this poor young man thinks I'm totally crazy and arrogant. But on the other side he looked like I really rejected him. Like it was bothering him. But I could never go on a date with him. Even if I wanted to. And I'm sure if I get to know him better I want it. All these stupid thoughts, can't they just go away? Hell, even IF we would start growing feelings for each other, if my father found out he would be so sad and disappointed in me.

Okay Marin, cool down. Link is not interested in you. He's not showing any signs of interest, okay? If he would than he had asked what was bothering me, but he doesn't care so just relax Marin.

But what if he thought I wouldn't tell him? I'm so confused, I talk like I'm in love but I don't know him. I just help him to recover and then he just goes away. But I'm not sure if I want that.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry that it took so long to update the Story, but school started a few days after I uploaded the first Chapter and all the time I have I must spent learning Spanish and Math. I try to update the Story faster but please don't be too hard with me if I don't make it.

Plus I'm really sorry because this chapter is rather unspectacular. I just wanted to have Link and Marin some more conversation than those few words in Chapter 1 and to have a better line to Links and Marins past.

Thanks to **Sancto **for the kind review!

Again, I'm really sorry if there are many mistakes but remember, English isn't my native language.


End file.
